Summer of Love
by munroeliwilder
Summary: Eli has a surprise for Fiona, Adam, and Clare. THEY ARE GOING TO HAWAII! This will most certainly be the best summer ever for everyone!
1. Surprises

**This story is going to be epic, long, fun, and full of Eclare and Fadam! Review if you want me to continue. 5 reviews for the next chapter!**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 1: Surprises

Clare's POV

"Clare! Get up! It's the last day of school and your still sleeping?" My mom yelled from downstairs. She has been getting very irritable lately. It's probably because of how my dad acts whenever he's home, which isn't very often. My eyes open slowly and I get out of bed. I take a hot and quick shower, blow dry my hair, and get dressed. I made sure I put on my best outfit, gray skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt, black vest and black flats. I even curled my hair into bouncier curls than usual.

I walked down the stairs and saw my dad and mom sitting at the table in complete silence. "Hey." I said to both of them. My dad just stared at the newspaper in his hand and my mom looked up with a faint grin. "Good morning to you, too." I said sarcastically. "Don't talk to me that way young lady!" My dad said in a harsh tone back at me. My mom stood up and said to my dad, "I'm not going to sit around listening to you scream at our daughter, Randal!" Then she said to me "Sweetie, here's some toast. Eat it and then head off to school." She handed me the toast and I walked out of the kitchen to grab my bag. I heard a car honk outside the door and my dad said, "Still going out with that emo boy, I see." "Shut up Randal. He is a perfectly nice boy." My mom said. I smiled at her and walk out the door to see Eli sitting in Morty with a huge grin on his face. "So, Edwards. You excited for the last day of school until summer?" He asked me. "Yeah, I wish I had something to do though." I said. "Anything could happen…" Eli said. "What are you planning?" I said curiously. "Oh you'll see, Clare. You'll see…"

The whole rest of the car ride I spent thinking about what Eli was planning. Eli spent the rest singing along to his extremely loud music. About five minutes later we pulled into Degrassi. "God, I am sooo not gonna miss this place over the summer." Eli said. I nodded in agreement. We walked inside hand in hand and met up with Adam. Adam pulled Eli to the side and whispered, "Did you tell them yet?" "Not yet, at lunch. Bring Fiona also." Eli said. Adam had a huge smile on his face and walked away. "What was that all about?" I asked Eli. We just made it to my math classroom and he said, "Tell you at lunch." He gave me a quick kiss and walked to his class. God, I really want to know why Adam and Eli are so excited. Just like the car ride, I sat in silence thinking about it.

Eli's POV

I can't wait to tell Clare about my special surprise! I can't believe my parents are letting me do this. I spent my whole history class doing the same thing I did on the car ride to school. Think about how much fun Clare and me are going to have. I took a quick look over at the clock. Two minutes until lunch. I can't wait. Suddenly the bell goes off and a race to the cafeteria to find Fiona, Adam, and Clare sitting at a table waiting for me. They all have their lunch, so I guess I should grab mine and then sit down with them.

Fiona's POV

"Adam, what are we doing here?" I said to my boyfriend. "Just wait, Fiona. Your gonna love it." Adam assured her. "They boys have been talking about it all day. It better be good." Clare told me. I really like Clare. She is really sweet and fun to be around. I probably would be better friends with her if she wasn't in grade 10, but then again Adam is a grade 10, too. "Here he comes!" Said Clare.

Eli's POV

I walked up to the table and heard Clare say, "Here he comes!" "Excited to see me, Clare?" I said to her. "Extremely." She said back. "Now, what is it you need to tell us?" Fiona asked. "Adam didn't tell you yet?" I asked Fiona. "No, I was surprised he wouldn't budge." She said. "Okay, Eli. Anytime now." Adam said. "Patience, Adam. You know what it is. Why are you so excited about it?" I asked. "Because I want to be able to talk about it with my best friend and my girlfriend," He said. "Well, I am not going to tell you now. And neither is Adam. Right?" I asked Adam. "Right. Wait. What do you mean your not telling them now?" Adam whined. "They are going to figure it out today after school. I was thinking a little scavenger hunt," I said. The girls screeched. "Oh my god, Eli this is going to be so much fun!" Clare said and kissed me full on the lips. "I am so excited!" Fiona said to Adam. "Wait! Here is your first clue." I handed them the note card and walked away with Adam leaving the girls to figure it out.

Fiona's POV

"Ok Clare. Your boyfriend is officially the cutest! This is going to be so much fun!" I told Clare with a hug. "I know it is! And I am really excited also. Let's read the clue." Clare said. She held it out and I read it out loud, "_To find the second clue go to the place where Fiona didn't go and Adam created._ What does that mean? Where I didn't go and Adam created?" I said. "Ahh!" Clare screamed. "I know where it is!" She said.

**Okay, how was it? I think it is pretty good so far. What do you think the first stop is? Review with your thoughts. 5 reviews and I put up the next chapter!**


	2. Love in the Woods

**Here's the next chapter. Good job with the guessing, guys! Review! Enjoy!**

**Oh and also, sorry if the dialogue is hard to read. I am going to space it out in this chapter. Sorry bout that! **

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 2: Love in the Woods

Fiona's POV

"Where is it, Clare?" I said excitedly.

"The abandoned church! Adam threw a party there and you didn't show up remember?" Clare said.

"Yeah, I remember. I was such a jerk." I said keeping my head down.

"No, Fiona. You were just confused. No need to beat yourself up about it. Adam forgave you and now you both are happy." Clare told me with a smile. I hugged her and said, "Thanks, Clare. I can always count on you to make me feel better."

"No problem, Fi. Lunch is almost over. How about right after school I meet you by your locker and we can head over to the abandoned church and find the next clue?" She said. "Sounds like a plan. See you then!" She waved bye and we both walked to our next class.

Eli's POV

"What if they don't figure it out? Fiona isn't good with these kinds of things!" Adam said to me in a panic.

"Calm yourself, dude. Even if Fi isn't good with this stuff, Clare is. No need to worry." I told him.

"I guess your right…" Adam said. A few seconds later my phone goes of. It was a text from Clare.

_Clare- Haha. Figured it out. Can't wait to find out what the next clue it! :p Love ya!_

"See." I told Adam showing them the text.

"Good. So, what was the clue?" Adam asked me.

"It was something like, go to the place where Fiona didn't go and Adam created." I told him.

"Oh… that's easy… wait, what is the answer?" Adam said stupidly.

I rolled my eyes and said "The abandoned church, idiot."

"Right! My party." Adam said.

"Hey. I better get to class." I told him standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Me too. See you after school." Adam said.

No POV

The school day went by fast for the 4 teens. Fiona and Clare were excited to find the next clue and Eli and Adam were excited for them to find out the surprise.

Clare's POV

Finally class is over. I better go hurry up to Fiona's locker. I really want to find the next clue. I ran down the hallways and managed not to hit anyone while running. "Clare! There you are! My driver is waiting. Do you know how to get there?" Fiona asked me.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's hurry!" I said and grabbed her hand and ran for the car.

The ride took about 5 minutes.

"We're here. Let's go find it!" I said. Fiona and I got out of the car and ran around frantically looking for the note card.

I heard Fiona scream, "Clare! I found it!" Fiona was standing by a tree.

"Oh my gosh! This is the tree me and Eli carved our names on." I said with love in my eyes.

"Clare, I lied. Eli just got even cuter. He really loves you." Fiona told me.

"And same for you with Adam. We are pretty lucky girls." I said.

"Yes we are! Now read the card." Fiona told me.

"Okay, it says '_Good job girls. To find the next clue go to the place where I fell in love with Clare.'" _I read out loud and I had tears forming in my eyes. I love Eli. He is the best thing that ever happened to me.

"And even cuter again." Fiona said.

"Now where is it?" I said thinking.

"Well, was it love at first sight?" Fiona asked me.

"No, I don't think so. He ran over my glasses in the parking lot at Degrassi, but I don't think he 'loved' me then…" I said.

"Well, when did you fall in love with him?" Fiona asked. I suddenly remembered when I fell in love with him and I screamed.

"What? Where?" Fiona said.

"Hold on. Let me text Eli and tell him we figured it out so he can put up the next clue in the spot." I quickly texted him and told Fiona to follow me to our next stop.

Eli's POV

"ADAM! THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY TO THE NEXT SPOT! CLARE TEXTED ME! WE HAVE TO PUT THE NEXT NOTE UP!" I screamed to Adam and then we ran as fast as we could to Morty. We drove to the next spot and luckily the girls weren't there yet. I handed the note to Adam and he hopped out of the car and tapped the note up. He hopped back in and we sped off.

**How was it? Where do you think the third clue is? There are a few possibilities, but I chose one that is very special. Review for the next chapter!**

**Oh, how was the spacing? Did I do it right this time? **


	3. Many More Kisses to Come, Blue Eyes

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad it is easier for people to read now. Also, Drop The World DIDN'T happen and it isn't going to in this story. For the third clue spot there were a lot of options and all of the ones you said could have been done, but the one I chose was special. Enjoy! And review.**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 3: Many More Kisses to Come, Blue Eyes

Clare's POV

Fiona and I headed to Eli and my special bench where we edited my story as English partners. We had a very special moment there. It was also by the place we got out piercings together. I laughed to myself when I thought about that night.

"Ok, here we are." I told Fiona.

"And here's the note card. I'll read it. Oh, this one's from Adam!" Fiona said happily.

"Good. I wonder how many more there are… anyway, read it!" I said.

"Ok, it says '_The next stop is the place where I first noticed Fiona. Need a hint? Charity.' _This one is easy. It's the Degrassi Gym. I worked on the food drive with him and his brother." Fiona said.

"Well. What are we waiting for? Let run!" I told her and we laughed our way to the car.

The drive was short, but it felt like an hour because we were so excited to figure out what this surprise is. I have a feeling that we are nearing the end of our scavenger hunt. Fiona and I rushed to the gym door and saw an envelope with our names on it. Fiona's name was in all caps and blue and mine was written in messy handwriting and was black. Eli obviously signed my name and the same for Adam with Fiona's name. I ripped it off the door and opened the envelope. "_Follow the arrows._" That's all it said. We looked around and saw taped arrows on the ground pointing in directions. We could see two arrows. One arrow was blue and one was black. The blue one said 'Fi' pointing to the right and the other said 'Blue Eyes' pointing to the left.

"Let's just follow them. See you at the end." Fiona said with a huge smile. I laughed and walking the direction of my arrow.

Eli's POV (Before the girls went to the gym)

"Ok, Adam. Ready to head to the gym?" I asked Adam.

"Yup. You got the arrows?" He asked me and I held them up answering his question.

In the car I told Adam exactly what we needed to do. I had everything ready. They are going to love us!

"Hurry up, Eli! It's getting dark. The girls might be scared. Or worse ALREADY THERE!" Adam said frantically.

"Calm down! Clare didn't text me yet!" I said. I must have jinks myself because right after I said that to him Clare texted me that they are headed to the gym. We better hurry up. About 3 minutes later we got into the gym, put the note on the door and put set the arrows up. He goes nothing…

Clare's POV

I found 3 arrows and followed all of them until I came up to a paper heart on the ground. It had a picture of a beach on it. There was also a box of chocolate taped to the heart. I bent down to pick it up. The building was getting really dark and I started to get nervous. When I pick the things up off the heart there was something written on the paper. It was hard to read again because of Eli's handwriting. I finally figured out what it said. I whispered to myself "Turn around?" I did as it said and when I saw that Eli was behind me I screamed and hugged him.

"ELI! You are the best boyfriend ever!" I said.

"I know. Now do you need an explanation about these pictures?" Eli asked me.

"Yeah, why is there a beach on here?" I asked.

"Oh, it is not just a beach. It is a Hawaiian beach, Blue Eyes." He said.

"Oak. What about it?" I asked him with excitement in my eyes.

"Well, my mom and dad are letting me and three friends go to Hawaii for the summer!" Eli said. He could barley finish his sentence before I screamed and kiss him.

"I love you so much!" I told him.

"I love you, too. That's why I am inviting you, silly." Eli said in a cute little voice.

"Hey, where is Fiona?" I asked Eli while looking around.

"Oh, Adam is performing this whole stunt for her, too. She is on the other side of the school, though. That is probably why we didn't hear any screeching." He said laughing.

We both walked hand in hand to meet Adam and Fiona.

"They should be in here." Eli said while opening the door to a classroom. When we walked in we saw Adam and Fiona making out on a desk. Eli and I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. To break the awkwardness I turned to Eli and said, "So, when do we leave?" Just then Eli grabbed me and kissed me. I can't wait for Hawaii!

**Alrighty, how was this one? There is going to be lots of Fadam coming our way guys. Don't think that it's going to be all Eclare. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have all of there POVs in it. Get excited! Please review! **


	4. Yes, No, Maybe So

**Hey guys! I am really glad you guys like this story! Fadam and Eclare ahead! Everyone's POV will be in this chapter and there will be a few conflicts. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter: Yes, No, Maybe So

Eli's POV

It was 7:00 pm and I was just about to send an email to Adam, Clare, and Fiona. I was on the phone with Clare. She was telling me how she was worried about what her parents would say about going on the trip with me.

"My dad wouldn't be very happy if I told him it is going to be with you. No offence." Clare told me.

"None taken," I said genuinely, "Anyway, then just tell you mom then."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Plus, my dad probably isn't coming home tonight." She said sadly.

"I am really hoping your mom will let you come. It is going to be a blast. If you don't go, I won't." I told her. It was true. It wouldn't be the same without Clare.

"Anyway, I am going to go talk to my mom now. Wish me luck!" Clare told me.

"Good luck, my dear!" I told her, then I starting typing my email with all the details.

Adam's POV

"Mom, are you home?" I yelled into my house after I walked in.

"In here, Grac-, I mean Adam." My mom yelled back from the kitchen. She is still getting used to Adam. There are just a few slip-ups here and there with the names.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure. Come sit down." She told me gesturing towards the chair by the table. I wasn't really worried about her saying no. She is just happy I am making friends.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, um, Mom. Eli's parents are letting him and three friends go to Hawaii for the summer and he wants me to go with him. So can I go?" I asked timidly.

"Well, who else is going?" She asked.

"Just Clare… and Fiona." I said. I didn't know how she was going to react to my girlfriend going.

"That sounds like fun!" My mom said. Wow, she took that really well.

"Eli is going to send us an email about the details, so I will tell you when I know everything." I told her smiling.

"Sounds good." My mom said.

"Thanks, mom!" I said. I better go email Fi and tell her that I can go! I started typing,

**Hey Fi,**

**Good news! My mom said I could go! You should probably ask yours as soon as she gets home! I am going to call Eli now. Do you know anything about what Clare's parents said?**

**Love you,**

**A**

Fiona's POV

I was sitting in my room, on my laptop, wasting time until my mom got home. I was looking at some gossips sites. There was nothing about me these days. It's good to be out of the spotlight for once. I got bored and decided to check my email. Yay! A new email from Adam! I wonder what it's about. I read it and responded,

**Hi Adam,**

**I am glad your mom said yes! I am still waiting for mine to get home. I would call her, but she is in a meeting. Also, no I haven't heard from Clare yet maybe I should text her after I ask my mom.**

**Talk to you later sweetie,**

**Fi**

I sent the email to Adam and about five minutes later my mom walked through the door. I ran down stairs to ask her.

"MOM!" I yelled. I must have scared her because she spilled her coffee all over her.

"Fiona! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said wiping off the coffee from the table.

"Sorry about your blazer, mom." I said.

"Oh it's fine. It was last season anyway. I'll just go by the boutique and buy a newer one later. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Yes, but not from the store. I need to ask you something." I told her. I knew my mom was going to say yes, but I was still nervous.

"What is it, darling?" My mom asked me.

"Well my friend Eli's parents are letting him and a few friends go down to Hawaii for the summer and he asked if I could go. What do you think?" I asked her.

"What do I think? What will Adam think? Going to Hawaii with another boy?" My mom asked. I laughed a little.

"No mom. Adam is going and Clare is too." I said assuring her that I wouldn't ever do that to Adam.

"Oh, I see. Well there's no problem then. When do you leave?" She asked.

"Eli is going to send an email out later today with all the details." I told her and got up.

"Just let me know when you know them." She said.

"I will!" I said and ran back up to my room. I think I am going to text Clare and see what her parents said.

**Hey Clare!**

**Did you ask your parents yet? Adam and I are good to go and we are hoping you are too!**

**-Fi**

Clare's POV

Oh my goodness. I am so nervous about what my parents are going to say. The bad thing is my dad IS home today. I guess I will try to get my mom away from my dad so I can ask her. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Fi.

**Hey Clare!**

**Did you ask your parents yet? Adam and I are good to go and we are hoping you are too!**

**-Fi**

I replied, '**Hey, Just about to ask. :\' **I sent it and went downstairs.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Your mother is outside gardening." My dad said coldly.

I walked outside and saw my mom.

"Hello dear! What do you need?" She asked happily. YES! She is in a good mood!

"Mom, I need to ask you something," I proceeded to explain the whole thing to my mom. She was silent for a second and I suddenly got worried.

"I like that Eli boy." She said simply. My spirits lifted up.

"So? Can I go?" I asked.

"Well, normally I would say let's talk to your father about this, but since he isn't even going to be around at all this summer, why should he be telling you what you can and cannot do." She said powerfully.

"So, that's a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's a yes." She said. I screamed and hugged her.

"THANK YOU!" I said. I ran inside and texted Fiona, Adam, and Eli to meet me at The Dot. I got on my bike and biked there.

Eli's POV

Clare sent me a text saying to meet me at The Dot. I hope it's about good news. I hopped into Morty and drove to The Dot.

Fiona's POV

Oh no. Meet me at The Dot? That doesn't sound good. I called up a taxi and headed for The Dot.

Adam's POV

Yes! This is going to be good! I got Drew to drive me down to The Dot.

Clare's POV

I sat in a booth with an Iced Tea and waited for the arrival of my friends. They all came in at the same time. They screamed "Clare!"

"Why, hello guys." I said happily.

"So, what did they say!" Adam asked impatiently.

"I am really sorry…" I told them.

"Oh no. You can't go?" Eli asked. It looked like he was about to cry. I can't tease him!

"No! I was joking! I can totally go!" I screamed in excitement and they all joined in with me.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!" Eli said.

I saw Fiona whisper in Adam's ear, but I couldn't hear what she said. Adam blushed and Fiona did a girly giggle. This is going to be one interesting trip…

**Next chapter is coming tomorrow! Review! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you!**


	5. Time to Pack

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. I had a busy day today, but I wanted to put something up for you guys. Hope you like it. Nothing too important in this chapter but it is necessary for the next one. Enjoy!**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 5: Time to Pack

Fiona's POV

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock beeping in my ear. It is Sunday morning, 8 o'clock to be exact. My eyes open slowly, but faster that usual on weekends because today was PACKING DAY! Eli sent an email out yesterday that said,

**Hey guys,**

**So, here's the deal with Hawaii. We have a flight on Monday in the afternoon, so start packing tomorrow. We have two rooms at the Hotel Maui. We can figure out the rooming arrangements later ;). I will pick you up in the morning, so we can grab some breakfast before the flight. If you have any more questions email me!**

**-Eli**

I am going to pack up my stuff as fast as I can and then go to over to Clare's house to help him pack.

Adam's POV

I woke up this morning to call up Eli.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Eli asked me.

"Just packing. Anything special I need to bring?" I asked.

"Naw, just swimming stuff, boxers, and clothes to go to dinner in. The other 'things' you bring are none of my business. I don't know what you and Fiona are going to be doing. That is if Clare is comfortable sharing a room with me…" Eli said.

"Let's hope she is!" I said hopefully.

"I know, bro." Eli said back.

"Well, I am going to finish packing. Talk to you later." I said.

"I'm sure you will. See ya!" Eli said and then hung up. "Well, I'm off to go pack. Wahoo!" I said to myself sarcastically.

Clare's POV

I started packing toiletries and stuff like that, but I am waiting to pack clothes until Fi gets here. I'm not good with 'fashion' stuff. I put my hair stuff in one bag, and soaps, feminine products, and face cream in another bag. I barely finished packing that when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to my front door and opened it up. Fiona looked really awake.

"CLARE! Good morning!" Fiona said while reaching out for a hug.

"Fiona! Hi! How are you so awake?" I asked when she let me out of the hug.

"Coffee." She said simply.

I laughed a little and said, "Come on, help me pack. I am desperate." We both walked into my room and Fiona was instantly in my closet.

"Oh you have a lot of cute things in here, Clare. And they still have the tag on them." She said to me sounding extremely disappointed.

"Yeah, I never had a place to wear them." I lied to her.

"Likely story, hon." Fiona said turning to walk back in the closet. About a half hour later one whole suitcase was full of casual clothes.

"Now onto bathing suits" she said. She put a few bikinis in the suitcase. I was never a fan of them, but maybe I'll give them a try. After I was done packing Fiona left to go meet Adam somewhere, so I decided to call up Eli.

"Hey, beautiful." Eli said as he answered the phone.

"Hey there!" I said cheerfully.

"You all packed and ready for tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yup, Fiona helped me finish it up today." I said.

"That must have been interesting." He told me.

"Oh it was. Anyway, I was just checking in. See you tomorrow morning!" I said.

"Ok, love you!" Eli said to me.

"Love you, too!" I said back. I can't wait until tomorrow!

**I really hope this wasn't too boring. The next chapter will defiantly be more exciting. Review! Thank you! **


	6. Headin' Out

**I hope you're enjoying this story. If you have any recommendations or things you want to see happen, just let me know in the reviews.**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 6: Headin' Out

Eli's POV

"Elijah! Get your butt down her!" I shot up out of my bed when I heard my mom scream up to me.

"Coming, mom," I yelled back down to her. I took a quick look at the clock and it was 7:46 in the morning. It was a little earlier than I wanted to wake up, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked her with a scratching morning voice.

"Oh, hi honey. I just wanted to make sure you are awake and getting ready for your trip." She told me.

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna take a shower and then head to pick them up." I told her while crawling up the stairs. I sat back down on my bed and lied down on the bed. I was just going to rest for a little while, but the next thing I knew I was fast asleep. About an hour went by when I felt someone shake me.

"Elijah Goldsworthy? What are you doing sleeping again? You need to pick your friends up in 15 minutes!" My mom woke me up. I can't believe I fell back a sleep.

"Oh my god! I fell back asleep! I have to hurry!" I rushed into the shower. I got out relatively fast. I got my black skinny jeans, black v-neck and boots on and grabbed my bags and ran to say goodbye to my parents.

"Bye mom and dad. I'll see you in late August." I said and walked out the door.

"ELI! GET BACK IN HERE!" My mom yelled.

"What now?" I asked.

"I need a hug from my baby boy." She said with a smile.

"Right. Of course." I said and hugged my mom tightly.

"Bye, son!" My dad yelled to me.  
>"Bye dad." I yelled and hopped into Morty. I still have time to spare. I drove to Clare's house first. When I pulled up I saw her outside saying goodbye to her mom. No dad as usual. Five minutes later she hopped into the front seat of the hearse.<p>

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" She asked me. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, I am good. Tired. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Excited. Really really excited!" She answered with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Good, I am glad. Next stop Adam." I told her and we drove down the street. Adam was sitting on the front steps with all his stuff next to him. He looked wide-awake.

"Hey Adam!" Clare yelled to him.

"Hey guys!" He said back and ran to Morty.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, last night. They don't wake up early here." He said and all of us laughed.

"Ok, so Fiona's, The Dot, and then the airport, guys." I told them.

"Yay!" Clare and Adam said at the same time. I looked back at him with a confused look.

"Dude? Yay?" I said. And he gave me a nasty look. I turned back around and looked at the road. We pulled up to Fiona's condo. Clare got out and ran up to tell Fiona that we are here and waiting. A few minutes later they both ran down the buildings stairs. Both of them were carrying two suitcases. Then, I saw a bellhop and a wheely thing with 5 more suitcases on it. The man open the back of Morty and stuffed the bags in. When he walked past the drivers window he gave me a scared look. It must be the hearse. Fiona hopped into the back and Clare got back into the front seat.

"Glad you packed light." I said to Fiona and than we all laughed.

"Well you know Fiona." Adam said. That earned him a smack on the arm by Fiona.

"Are we ready to grab a bite and then get on the flight?" I said to everyone.

"YEAH!" They all yelled. We pulled up to the Dot and we all got out and walked to the counter. We all ordered our food and ate fast.

"I ate so fast I think I am going to explode!" Clare said to me.

"Don't worry about that. I won't let you explode." I told her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"To the airport!" Fiona yelled. With that I drove off.

**Like it so far? Let me know what you want to happen! Thank you! Review! **


	7. In the Air

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was really busy and had writers block. **

**Also, thanks to all of you. Your comments are awesome and I am really excited to get into the more 'dramatic' things in the later chapters. Thanks again guys! I hope you enjoy!**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 7: In the Air

Fiona's POV

Clare, Adam, Eli, and I were walking around the airport. It wasn't really crowded. There were about 20 more people at our gate.

"We have 15 minutes until we board the flight. Does anyone need anything from any of these stores?" Eli asked us as we were walking.

"Well, the plane ride is 11 hours, so why don't we go grab some snacks." Clare suggested.

"Yeah, plus airplane food is terrible." I added.

"Hey, there's a general store thing over there." Eli pointed out. We walked down and entered the store. There were only two other people in there. Me and Clare walked over to the magazine stand and pick out a few of those. Then we met back up with the boys by the snacks.

"Sweet and salty… how about pretzels and a Kit Kat?" Adam asked.

"Ok, I am going to get popcorn and a Hershey's bar. How about you girls?" Eli asked.

"I'll get popcorn and some skittles." Clare said pick out which kind of skittles she wants. She chose the original. Good choice, Clare.

"I think I am going to get crackers and a Milky-way bar." I said and we all put our stuff on the counter.

"That will be $16.43." The man behind the desk said.

"I got it." Eli said reaching into his pocket to grab his money.

"No, you have done enough. I got it." Adam said and beat Eli to it.

"Thanks, bro." Eli said.

"It was just 16 bucks. No big deal." Adam said.

"We have like 5 minutes. We should probably be getting back over there, guys." Clare pointed out. We walked back just in time to board. It was fast, considering the fact that there weren't very many people on the flight in the first place. Clare and Eli sat across the isle from Adam and I. It is 1 in the afternoon, so we shouldn't be there until around midnight.

Eli's POV

"Hey, Clare." I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Eli?" I answered

"Do you want to play cards or something?" I asked her.

"Yeah! It's going to be a looong trip, so let make the best of it!" She told me. We played a few rounds, I won some and let Clare win some, too.

"What time is it?" Clare asked me.

I pulled out my phone and look at the time and said, "2:30. We have about 9 and half hours left."

"Ugh. Well, at least we can sleep for some of it." Clare said, "Too bad we didn't get any pillows and mine is in my suitcase."

"But Blue Eyes, you have me." I told her.

"Good answer, Goldsworthy." She told me and I smirked in return.

Adam's POV

"Eli." I shouted across the isle.

"What?" He asked me.

"I am bored. Fiona is asleep already." I told him.

"Already?" Eli said.

"Yeah, you should see her at sleepovers. She falls asleep when there's no excitement." Clare joined in.

"I thought you weren't close friends with her." Eli told me.

"Yeah, but once Sav had Holly J over at Alli's house when I was over and Holly J brought Fiona with her. They both ended up staying over and hanging out with us." Clare explained.

"Oh, well." Adam said.

Clare's POV

"Eli? When do the people come around with drinks?" I nudged him and ask.

"Umm… soon I think. I'm not really sure." Eli said.

"Ok." I said. A few minutes later the lady came down the isle with a drink cart.

"Now." Eli said.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said.

"Hi there. Can I get you two any thing to drink?" the older woman asked us.

"Um, can I have a sprite and he will have a coke." I asked her.

"Yup." The woman said. She handed us our drinks. She handed us our drinks and we grabbed them.

"A toast." I said jokingly.

"To us, Fiona and Adam, and Hawaii!" Eli added. I smile and kissed him. Five minutes later my head was rested on his shoulder and his head was rested on my head sound asleep. Hawaii, here we come.

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! Next stop, Hawaii!**


	8. In the Heat

**I know I missed a few days, so this one will probably be longer than usual. Please enjoy and review!**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 8: In the Heat

Eli's POV

The flight is landing in a few minutes and I am the only one who is awake. Clare is still on my shoulder, Fiona woke up about three times to go to the bathroom and is currently sleeping again, and Adam dozed off about 2 hours ago. I got about 30 minutes of sleep tops. It has always been a problem for me. I normally get 5 hours, but on a plane I am lucky to even close my eyes. I grabbed my iPhone from Clare's bag and decided to listen to some music. Before I chose my song the pilots voice came on.

'_**Good evening, or should I say good morning, passengers. Our flight is now nearing Honolulu and we should land in about 10 minutes. Please dispose of your garbage as the flight attendant walks around. All tray tables and seats should be up and please make sure your seatbelts are securely fascine. Thank you for flying with us! Have a good trip!'**_

After the man finished speaking I turned around and saw Adam awake and Fiona out of her chair. I whispered to Adam, "Hey man, where's Fiona?"

"Still not feeling well. I bet it was this airplane food. I warned her." Adam answered.

"Clare is still asleep. Should I wake her?" I asked trying to get out of her grasp.

"Yeah, we will be there soon, so it is probably a good idea." He said. I grabbed her arm and gently pulled it off of me. I placed it on her lap. She still didn't make the slightest move. I lifted her head off of my shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Clare-Bear. Wake up sweetie. We are here." Still nothing.

"Adam! Any tips to get her to wake up? I always have trouble, but it's not usually this hard." I asked him.

"I don't know. Fiona wakes up at the slightest thing. I could flush a toilet from two rooms away and come back to see her freaked out and wide awake. How about we ask her when she gets out of the bathroom." He answered and I chuckled at his example. After a few minutes of talking to Adam and attempts of getting Clare to wake up, Fiona finally comes out of the bathroom.

"How you feeling, cutie?" Adam asked.

"Better. I think it was that sandwich that I ate. I will probably be 100% when we get to the hotel." She answered and sat back down in her seat and Adam started to rub her back to calm her down.

"Um, Fiona? Do you have any idea how I can wake up Clare. She has been sleeping for like 9 hours and won't wake up." I asked seriously.

"Well did you try kissing her?" Fiona answered genuinely. Adam and I both started to crack up.

"Don't you think that's a little fairy tale for real life?" Adam asked in between laughs.

"No, I am total serious." Fiona said. I blushed a little at the fact I am going to have kiss Clare to wake her up. I am not a fan of the whole princess and prince thing. Without second thought I lifted Clare's face up and kissed her. Right at the moment that our lips touched her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning to you, too." She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Told you." Fiona muttered and both Adam and I laughed again.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." Adam said to her.

"That's what I have been trying to say!" Fiona laughed.

"So, are we there yet?" Clare asked still looking asleep.

"In 5 minutes. Don't you worry your pretty face, my darling. You will be alone in a hotel room with me soon enough." I smirked at her dark red face.

"Is that a blush I see?" Fiona asked Clare.

"Shut up guys. There will be nothing going on with me and Eli in the hotel room." Clare assured everyone and turned around to face me. Then she whispered in my ear, "They don't need to know everything…" and I blushed.

"Goldsworthy, is that a blush I see?" She said to me.

"Maybe so." I said. We were just about to kiss when Adam's head popped up between ours.

"We're here, lovebirds." He said. With that we all grabbed our bags and walked off the plane.

"Well, it certainly is hotter than we're used to." Fiona said.

"I am so excited!" Clare sang.

"Do we need a taxi?" Adam asked me.

"I don't think so. My parents probably got us a car or something." I told them. We walked down the halls into the baggage area.

"Eli, that guy has a 'Goldsworthy' sign." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, can you go over there with Clare, Fiona and tell him we will be right there?" I asked and grabbed yet another one of Fiona's many bags.

"Sure," she said and called for Clare, "Clare? Come on. You still look dead."

"Thank you, Fiona." Clare laughed and they walked off linking arms.

"Well, I'm glad they are hitting it off." Adam said.

"Yeah, lots of double dates in our future, my friend." I commented.

"How many more bags left?" Adam asked.

I chuckled to myself before I answered, "Well, we are half way through Fiona's."

"Only Fiona's! Wow, that girl and her clothes!" Adam said.

"Hey, you know you could help me with them." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure dude no problem." Adam said and reached for another bag.

"Done with Fiona's." Adam said.

"Finally. Oh! There's one of Clare's!" I yelled and Adam ran after it.

"Got it!" He shouted.

"Good job!" I patted him on the back. After a few more minutes we got all the bags on the cart and walked over to Clare, Fiona, and the plump car driver.

"Goldsworthy?" The man asked me.  
>"Yes, sir." I answered.<p>

"This way please." He then escorted us to a black Suburban. We put all the bags in the back and got in the car.

"We are headed to the Honolulu Hotel!" Adam said quickly.

"Well, someone's excited." The driver said.

"You have no idea." I said.

"So, where are you all from?" The man said.

"Toronto." Clare said.

"Well, that's quite a while away." The man said.

"Yeah, well, I'm Eli Goldsworthy, this guy right here is Adam, the girl with the billions of pink bags is Fiona, and this one right her is Clare." I told him.

"Hello there. I am Bob. Are you all friends?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I am dating Clare and Fiona and Adam are dating." I answered proudly.

"Ah, young love. I had that too when I had a full head of hair and weight half I do now." He said seriously. This is going to be a long ride.

After another half hour, we pulled up to the hotel. A man in a suit opened the car door to let us out.

"Welcome! Please come on in." The man said to us, while two other men were getting our bags out and rolled them into the hotel with us.

"Right over there is the check in area. Enjoy your stay." The man said and walked off.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Clare and Fiona said at the same time.

"I am going to go check in." I said and walked to the desk.

"Hello, I am Eli Goldsworthy and I have two rooms under the name Bullfrog Goldsworthy." I said. I never liked telling people my dad's name.

"Yes, rooms 306 and 308. Here are your room keys. Have a nice stay!" The women at the desk said. I walked over to my friends with the keys and sat down next to them.

"So, we have the rooms. What are the rooming arrangements?" I asked secretly hoping that Clare will room with me.

"How about me and Adam and you and Clare?" Fiona asked.

"Clare? Is that good?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She said simply.

"Good. Let's head up and get unpacked." Adam said.

**Good, bad, terrible? Tell me what you think. I have a few suggestions of what should happen in the later chapters, but if you have any more review and tell me. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Stuck

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Review!**

Title: Summer of Love

Chapter 9: Stuck

Adam's POV

"I hate elevators." I randomly blurted out.

"That might explain why you are standing in the corner of one looking like someone's about to stab you." Clare said back and started to laugh along with Fiona. Eli and I look at each other with wide eyes. Clare looked at us and automatically stopped laughing. When she realized what she just made fun of she turned to Eli and said, "Eli! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back memories or make fun of it. Trust me, I would never do that."

"It's ok, Clare. It's just not fun to think about. That's all." Eli said understandingly.

"When is this elevator going to get up there!" I practically shrieked.

"I don't know. It normally doesn't take an elevator this long to get up to these floors…" Fiona said. After a few more seconds the lights in the elevator go out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed.

"Great. The freaking thing stopped! Clare, can you press the emergency lights?" Eli asked. Clare obeyed and soon the elevator was lit again, but still not moving.

"Here, Eli, give me your cell. I'll call the hotel front desk." Fiona said. Eli handed her the phone and she started searching through his contacts to find the hotel's number. While looking she commented on his recent calls, "Wow, Eli. You certainly do spend a lot of time calling Clare… and your mom." Fiona and me were cracking up and Clare let out a cute giggle. Eli's face was bright red.

"Whatever, just call them, princess." Eli said coldly. I shot him a look and he looked way and sat on the floor. Clare slid down the wall and sat next to Eli. Eli grabbed her hand and they were looked like they were totally unaware of the whole situation. I on the other hand was in the midst of a panic attack. Fiona was still on the phone, but was also trying to calm me down by rubbing my back. After a few minutes of the same routine, Fiona got off the phone.

"They are working on it," she said, "we should be moving in 2-3 minutes tops."

"Way to handle business, Fi" Clare said happily.

"THANK GOD!" I yelled. Right after my little outburst I felt the elevator move again.

"Yes!" Eli said. When we got to the top, the doors opened and I fell to the ground saying, "Thank you dear lord!" I earned a bunch of crazy looks from 3 older couples and a little girl. I looked back and Clare, Eli, and Fiona were gone. I got up off my knees and ran to find them. They were just opening their doors. I followed Fiona into ours. It was a large room with light blue walls, a king-sized bed, TV, mini-fridge, desk, and bathroom.

"This is pretty." Fiona said putting her stuff down. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe I will be living her for the summer with Fiona all to myself.

Eli's POV

Clare and I walked in the room. It was nice. Clare obviously thought so, too.

"Eli?" she swung me into a kiss.

"Yes? Oh by the way, can you do that every time you have a question?" I said and smirked.

"Very funny. This place is great! I am so excited!" She said. We both walked into the room my first sight was the king-sized bed. I immediately smirked at that. She spotted it swell and hopped up onto it.

"Comfy bed." She commented.

"I bet." I smirked and she blushed.

"Why don't we unpack." Clare said while getting off the bed.

"Good idea." I said. I turned on the TV.

"What are we watching?" Clare said.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her and handed her the remote. She switched to TeenNick and iCarly was on. Of course. I started to unpack, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." I said. Fiona and Adam ran in.

"Hi!" Fiona said and sat next to Clare on the floor. She picked up some of Clare's clothes and started to help her put them away. I guess that's what girls do. Adam on the other hand sat down and was staring into space.

"Earth to Adam." I said to him and laughed. Nothing.

"Adam!" Fiona yelled at that, his eyes shot open.

"Yes, Fiona!" He said.

"Eli's talking to you." She said and continued to help Clare.

"Yes?" Eli said to Adam.

"Oh, what are we doing today?" Adam said.

"Well considering the fact it is 3 in the morning, Clare and I will be sleeping." I said showing them out of the room. When the only 2 people in the room were Clare and I, I turned the TV off, grabbed Clare, kissed her and said, "Go get in your PJs so we can go to bed." She grabbed her PJs and ran off to the bathroom. When she got out she hopped in bed and closed her eyes. I quickly joined her, and whispered, "Night, Clare-Bear."

**How was it? Did you like it? Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
